


Gym Class Accidents

by chvotic



Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Children, Comfort, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: Mr. Wilson came over to him, standing a few steps away, before reaching over and setting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter flinched, not wanting to be anywhere near the man. It was his fault!“Come on, kid, out. Ned, take him to the nurse will you?” Mr. Wilson lead him off the court, Peter catching Michelle’s eyes. Quickly looking away, embarrassed that she’d seen him wet himself, Peter let the tears fall as he was lead into the hall. “Sorry, kid.”Or, in which, Peter has an accident in school and just wants his Dad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237826
Comments: 9
Kudos: 299





	Gym Class Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i actually posted something but here we are, i'm not that happy with this but oh well
> 
> hope y'all enjoy after my months-long hiatus from writing marvel ff ... sorry bout that, hope to have more up in the next few weeks since we're all stuck in self-isolation hahah.
> 
> enjoy <333

Peter was confused when Happy’s car wasn’t in it’s usual parking spot, frowning more than he already was as his eyes looked around the parking lot. Other kids bustled past him to get to their parents cars, or to the bus, or to their bikes, Peter feeling his bad mood increase by ten thousand as he realised Happy wasn’t here at all.

Shoulders slumping, Peter grumbled to himself as he sat on one of the brick half walls. Tears were threatening to fall from his already red eyes as he sat there, waiting, trying to forget what had happened just a few hours ago.

Peter didn’t look at the parking lot, simply staring down at his feet as he kicked them against the wall, trying his hardest not to burst into tears again. He couldn’t cry. If Flash saw him, there would be even more for him to laugh at.

Since he hadn’t been looking up at the parking lot, he hadn’t noticed the car pulling into the school and stopping just across from him. It hadn’t been long since Peter had sat down, but most of the kids had already left school, leaving a few remaining kids standing or sitting around just like he was, waiting for their parents.

“Peter!” Someone called out, catching Peter’s attention immediately. The eight-year-old’s head shot up, eyes finding the ones of a man he hadn’t been expecting to see.

“Uncle Bucky?” Peter mumbled, slowly sliding off the wall and heading over to the car. It was one of his Dad’s cars.

Bucky had been smiling at him, but as Peter headed towards the car, it began to fade. Peter looked away from the concerned gaze and hopped in the backseat, throwing his bag a little bit harder than he should have onto the floor.

“Hey, we don’t throw things.” His uncle scolded him, but not meanly. He sounded worried.

Uncle Bucky never really told Peter off for anything, he had always been the fun uncle who would let him get away with things his Dad wouldn’t.

Peter heard the shuffling as his uncle turned around, feeling the man’s watchful eyes land on him. “Everything okay?”

“No.” Peter snapped, quickly ducking his head before the tears started flowing.

“Okay…” Bucky trailed, the car falling into silence for a moment before he spoke again. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

He shook his head, the car starting to move shortly after.

Peter hugged himself, desperately wishing that he was at home. If Happy wasn’t here, did that mean something had happened to his Dad?

This brought the tears on faster, Peter unable to stop the first from spilling over his cheek. He furiously wiped it away, feeling a sob bubbling up his throat, another round of tears dribbling down his face at the same time.

A second later, the sob forced its way out, Peter desperately trying to hide it with his hand. Bucky must have heard him, because soon there was a hand squeezing his knee. The comfort brought the tears on even quicker, Peter unable to stop once he had started.

“Is D-Daddy ‘kay?” Peter sobbed, feeling the hand tighten.

“Your Dad’s fine, bug. Happy’s not feeling the greatest so Tony asked me to pick you up. Everyone else got called out on the mission. So, you’re stuck with me.” Uncle Bucky said in a low voice, thumb rubbing Peter’s knee gently. “Did something happen today at school?”

Peter’s shoulders sank with relief that his Dad was okay, although he couldn’t stop himself from crying. Bucky asking him what had happened just made him feel even worse, humiliation reminding him that his Daddy was going to hate him for what happened. Peter wasn’t a baby.

“Bug,” Bucky said again, Peter glancing up at the man quickly to see him still looking at the road, his flesh hand on the steering wheel and metal hand on Peter’s knee, covered with a glove. “Why are you crying?”

“I h-had an accident.”

_Peter had been in gym class when it had happened._

_“Mr. Wilson.” Peter stopped in front of his gym teacher, trying his best not to cross his legs. “Can I go to the bathroom? Please?”_

_Peter had already asked the man four times, and had been denied every single time. The more time that passed, the more urgent it got, and the harder it was to participate. Peter hated gym, he always did, but he’d get in trouble for not trying at all. Mr. Wilson had even sent a note home about it._

_Dad hadn’t even cared. He simply tossed the note in the trash and asked Peter how his day had gone._

_Dodgeball was the game chosen for today’s class, and Peter had been getting himself out on purpose so he didn’t have to move around so much._

_“Parker, can’t you wait ten more minutes? Class is almost over.” Mr. Wilson replied, not even looking at him. “You should have gone at recess like the rest of the kids.”_

_“But… I didn’t need to go then.” Peter mumbled, bouncing on his toes. He truthfully didn’t need to go when it was recess time. “It hurts.”_

_“I can see you’re getting yourself out of the game on purpose.” Mr. Wilson said again, Peter watching him shake his head in disappointment. The disappointed expression was what really set Peter shrinking back, the thought of disappointing, well, anyone being one of his greatest fears. “Will I have to send another note home? I see the last one has been disregarded.”_

_Peter shook his head, before backing away, standing at the back of the line behind Flash. Flash turned to him in an instant, looking him up and down before bursting into laughter. “Peter’s gonna pee himself!”_

_“No I’m not.” Peter snapped back, limiting his fidgeting to just bouncing a little._

_“Yes you are!” He exclaimed again, Peter seeing Michelle on the other side of Flash turn around with an unimpressed look._

_“Shut up.” She snapped, Peter left gaping. Peter would get in so much trouble if he told someone else to shut up._

_He was amazed._

_“You shut up!” Flash whined, turning around to face her while crossing his arms over his chest in anger. “I’m gonna tell on you!”_

_Michelle shrugged, eyeing Peter for a moment before turning away. With Flash distracted, Peter crossed his legs a little, chewing anxiously on his lip as he watched the game go on. It wasn’t long before Ned was standing beside him, looking as upset as Peter felt._

_“I wanna go home.” Ned complained, watching Peter struggle for a few seconds before speaking. “Do you need to pee?”_

_Peter nodded, becoming more and more urgent as time passed._

_Before he knew it, he was back in the game, standing up the back giving in to the urge to cross his legs. Balls flew all around him, Peter hoping that no one would aim for him. If he moved, he would let go._

_Flash kept looking at him and laughing, as were his friends, Peter feeling tears burn in his eyes as he looked to his teacher for help._

_Mr. Wilson wasn’t even looking at him._

_“Do you want me to get the teacher?” Ned asked, Peter seeing him watching anxiously. Even Michelle was looking, though Peter wasn’t sure if she found the situation funny or not. She had a bored look on her face, like she always did._

_“No, he won’t let me!” Peter practically cried, knowing that soon it was going to be too late._

_Ned didn’t answer, Peter feeling his resolve beginning to crack. He was past the point of making it, he knew that, because it had happened before. But, that time, his Daddy had been there._

_Just the thought of his Dad had the tears pooling, a small stream leaving him at the same time. Peter froze, body trembling when his shorts became warm, looking down to see the fabric darker and pee running down his leg. It even went in his socks, creating an uncomfortable feeling throughout his entire body._

_“Peter peed himself!” Flash screamed before it was even over, Peter looking up to see the game at a standstill, all eyes on him. Tears spilled down his cheeks at the same time, looking to his teacher yet again. Mr. Wilson was staring, before raising a hand to his face. Disappointed. “Baby!”_

_Peter wiped his eyes, ashamed, his face red. Snot pooled in his nose as he stood there, unsure what to do, staring down at the mess he had created._

_Mr. Wilson came over to him, standing a few steps away, before reaching over and setting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter flinched, not wanting to be anywhere near the man. It was his fault!_

_“Come on, kid, out. Ned, take him to the nurse will you?” Mr. Wilson lead him off the court, Peter catching Michelle’s eyes. Quickly looking away, embarrassed that she’d seen him wet himself, Peter let the tears fall as he was lead into the hall. “Sorry, kid.”_

_Peter didn’t answer, holding Ned’s hand. Mr. Wilson still looked angry. Together, the two kids made their way to the nurses office to get Peter some new pants._

Peter cried the entire time he told Uncle Bucky the story, feeling sadder than he had before. Dad was going to be disappointed in him like Mr. Wilson was.

“Oh, bug.” Bucky whispered, hand still on his knee. “I’m so sorry.”

“Are you m-mad?” Peter hiccupped, looking up at the man. Bucky was shaking his head.

“Mad? Why the hell- heck would I be mad?” Bucky replied instantly, catching Peter’s eye in the review mirror. “I’d never be mad at you for that, it was an accident. No one’ll be mad at you.”

“Mr. Wilson was.” Peter mumbled, looking out the window. “I should h-have gone at r-recess.”

“This Mr. Wilson guy was in the wrong, Peter. He should have let you go, that’s what teachers are supposed to do.” Bucky said, his tone hardening. “This isn’t your fault.”

“D-dad will think I’m a b-baby.”

“Shh, bug, none of that.” Peter sniffed, wiping the snot from his nose. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks, soaking into the pants he had borrowed from the nurses office. “He won’t be mad.”

“I wanna go h-home.” Peter sobbed despite not wanting to act like a baby, desperately wishing he could just see his Dad.

“I know, I know. We’re almost there.” Uncle Bucky whispered, squeezing his knee again. “Shh, it’s okay.”

Peter cried the entire way home, thankful when the car finally came to a stop in the underground garage. He didn’t move as he watched his uncle get out, the man rounding the vehicle before opening Peter’s door for him.

Peter slowly undid his seatbelt, leaning over to grab his backpack from the opposite side of the car where he had thrown it. Wiping his nose again, he shuffled out, right into Bucky’s arms for the hug he had been wanting since he got in the car.

“Aw, bug.” Uncle Bucky mumbled, rubbing his back before standing up, bringing Peter up with him. He didn’t complain, burying his face in Bucky’s shoulder as he began walking, the man taking his backpack off and carrying it instead. “FRIDAY, where’s Tony?”

“Boss is on the communal floor with Mr. Rogers.”

“Thought he was on a mission?”

“Mr. Rogers arrived back from his mission approximately twenty-seven minutes ago due to a possible concussion. Most of the fight was over, so he was no longer needed. The other Avengers are wrapping it up now.”

“Ah, okay.” Bucky stepped into the lift, Peter now looking over his shoulder, trying to stop crying. He didn’t really understand what he and FRIDAY were talking about. “Can you tell them we’re coming?”

“I have already told Boss about Young Boss’ condition due to the baby monitor protocol. He is expecting you.”

“Okay, thanks.” With that, the conversation ended, Uncle Bucky’s hand beginning to rub Peter’s back again. “Not long now buddy, nearly there.”

Just the thought of seeing his Dad made the emotions all come back, Peter squeezing his uncle tighter as the lift began to ascend. It didn’t take long for it to stop, Peter hearing the doors open. A moment later, Bucky was walking, Peter fully looking up from his shoulder.

They rounded the corner into the living area, Peter’s lower lip trembling when he found his Dad, sitting on the couch beside Steve, who had a big cut over his eyebrow that still looked like it was bleeding.

Peter stared at Uncle Steve’s head as Bucky took him over to his Dad, becoming distracted when he heard his father’s voice.

“What happened?” His Dad asked, reaching out for Peter. Peter immediately forgot about Steve’s cut, tears filling his eyes yet again as Uncle Bucky handed him over to his Daddy. Immediately he was brought into the man’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and let out another sob.

Dad didn’t let him hide, gently holding his chin in his hand and then began wiping away his tears.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” His Daddy whispered, looking worried, eyes flickering over his face.

Peter shook his head, not wanting to say it. Daddy would think he was a baby.

What if he wasn’t allowed in the lab anymore?

“Barnes? Do you know what happened?”

“He thinks you’ll be mad.” Uncle Bucky said a few seconds later, Peter avoiding his father’s eye. He found himself looking at Uncle Steve, who was looking right back, eyebrows furrowed in concern. His eyes drifted to the cut once again, Peter wondering how he had gotten it. The man was even still in his Captain America uniform.

“Bud…” Dad trailed, forcing Peter to meet his eye. “Tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you if I don’t know.”

“I h-had an a-accident.” Peter rushed, heaving in a deep breath afterwards.

“Why would I be mad?” Was the first thing his Daddy asked, almost looking sad. “It was an accident, you didn’t mean to. That’s why they’re called accidents. Come here.”

Peter was wrapped up tight in his Daddy’s arms, crying into his shoulder, embarrassed.

“When did this happen?” Was the next question, Peter not answering.

Uncle Bucky answered for him. “He said it happened in gym.”

Peter could feel his Dad nod and then sigh, a hand running up and down his back.

“Steve, what the fuck?” Peter heard Bucky whisper almost angrily in the silence, the sound of someone hitting another person echoing through the room. Peter peeked out of his father’s hold, seeing Uncle Bucky slapping Uncle Steve’s arm. “Go to medical you idiot!”

“Language.” Uncle Steve retorted, eyes flickering to Peter.

“Yeah, language, Barnes.” Daddy said after, making Peter giggle through his tears. “Pete, don’t repeat your idiot Uncle’s words.”

Peter just nodded, wiping away his tears for the umpteenth time.

“Steve!” Uncle Bucky exclaimed again, hitting Uncle Steve’s arm a second time. “Go clean yourself up before you scar the kid for life!”

Steve rolled his eyes, smiling at Peter before getting up from the couch. Peter watched his other uncle leave, not really noticing that the tears were slowly stopping.

For the rest of the night, he cuddled with his father on the couch, the rest of the Avengers arriving just after dinner. Uncle Steve had returned, a bandage on his face, Peter having giggled when he and Uncle Bucky started arguing again.

That night, he drifted off to sleep in his father’s arms content and safe.

If on the next day, Tony got the gym teacher fired from the school after Barnes told him the whole story, well, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really like the end but i didn't know how else to finish it.. feedback would be appreciated!!
> 
> if you have any prompts please drop them down below, i desperately need some ideas!!
> 
> you can find me on instagram @dullboyvids
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
